


Our Fair Lady

by Ponddipper



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: Bertie is trying to make an important decision...
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Our Fair Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Having completed this not on my usual computer, hopefully the layout etc is all okay. Let me know if not. I've been struggling with writing for some time so hopefully this is the beginning of new adventures and new stories.

** Our Fair Lady **

‘Daisy?’  
‘The second Kitchen Assistant at Brinkley Court, Sir.’  
‘Oh. Um Rose then?’ I looked up hopefully at Jeeves from where my head was pillowed against his chest. ‘Or maybe Rosie?’  
‘Mr Littles Wife.’  
‘Ah! Yes, perhaps not. Thou shall not covet another man’s wife and all that!’  
‘Precisely, Sir.’  
I looked towards the end of our bed at the pink fringed basket that held our sleeping bundle of joy and sighed.  
‘Well she must have a name old thing. I’ve got to file the papers in the morning.’  
Jeeves wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him, one hand reaching up to stroke softly through my hair. It was a Jeevesian strategy guaranteed to reduce this Wooster to jelly.  
‘Might I suggest Eliza, sir?’  
‘Hmm?’ I mumbled, my mind drifting off with pleasant thoughts of Jeeves and his hands. Something sounded familiar about the name though.  
‘Why does that name ring a bell Jeeves? I’m sure I’ve heard it before.’  
Every name I’d suggested so far had connection to one or other females of our acquaintance and, as Jeeves had pointed out, one did not wish to be seen to be favouring any one female over another lest she get ideas of engagement and marriage.  
‘Eliza is a character in the play Pygmalion, Sir. Perhaps you have seen it?’   
Jeeves yawned covering his mouth with a hand. Hardly surprising since he’d been up at six in the ack emma and it was now eleven in the eve.  
I shook my head, not recognising the title. Mind you, Jeeves’ idea of theatrical entertainment and mine don’t always run along the same lines.  
‘What’s it about?’  
I wrapped my arms about his waist, snuggling into his side as I settled in to sleep. I could feel Jeeves’ voice rumbling against me as he spoke.   
‘Eliza is a flower-seller who, despite her lowly beginnings ends up finding happiness and love with a gentleman.’   
‘So, a bit like our girl eh?’  
Jeeves smiled, and dropped a kiss into my hair as he shifted about to get comfy under the covers.   
‘Quite.’  
‘Then Eliza it is!’ I said, kissing his cheek and shutting my eyes ready to sleep.  
But, no sooner had Jeeves turned out the light, little Eliza woke with a whimper and a cry that had me leaping out of bed like a rabbit from a trap.  
‘Shush, shush sweetheart. It’s okay. Daddy’s here.’  
I scooped her up quickly and held her tiny body to my chest, shushing and soothing her as she wriggled around in my arms ending up on her back.  
I took us both back to bed, stroking her tiny head with my fingers as she panted happily in my arms. Jeeves did not look impressed.  
‘Don’t give me that look.’ I said, settling back under the covers. ‘She was scared. And lonely. Weren’t you, eh?’  
I brought her up to my face and buried my nose in her chestnut curls and Eliza attempted to lick my nose in return.   
‘I do believe the puppy would be quite fine in her own bed Bertram.’ Jeeves huffed, reaching out to turn off the bedside lamp again. Yet, as he turned his back to me I caught sight of the faintest pout upon his lips.  
Now Jeeves is a master of hiding emotions he doesn’t wish to be seen, but I have known him long and rather, ahem, intimately, so I have learnt to read his facial contortions quite well. Jeeves was jealous!  
‘Jeeves?’ I chuckled in amazement. ‘Are you jealous of little Eliza?’   
He did not reply, only huffed indignantly and pulled the covers up to his ears. Aha! I was right.  
Wriggling down into the blankets, I pressed myself up against his back.   
‘I don’t think Daddy Reggie is very happy with us Eliza.’ I whispered, holding our precious pup against my chest with one arm.  
Jeeves sighed and rolled over to face us once more.  
‘I just do not believe it is good to let her develop bad habits.’ Jeeves sighed again, reaching out a finger and running it softly over her head.  
‘She will not always be able to sleep with us every night and then she will become distressed.’   
His attentions caused Eliza’s little back leg to thump against my chest.  
I knew Jeeves was right, but she was such a tiny thing, so weak and vulnerable. She relied on us both so much. What if she needed something in the night and we didn’t hear? What if she thought we didn’t love her when we didn’t come to her calls?   
It was clear that Jeeves was going to be the stern parent between us, setting the rules and building the boundaries while I dished out treats and cuddles like a doting Aunt. Would it be the same if she were a human baby? If Eliza were our flesh and blood, instead of just our beloved puppy? Quite probably.  
I let myself imagine it. A little Jeeves (because of course any child of ours would take after the most handsome half of our relationship, who would want a mini me?), running around the place, his straight black hair and bright blue eyes shining with light and intelligence while adult Jeeves cooked, cleaned and generally kept our lives running smoothly and happily.   
It was a shame it would never be. Even if it were biologically possible, well certain Aged A’s and Loony Doctors had strong views about coves who preferred the intimate company of other coves. It was why we had decided to get a dog. It would be the nearest either of us would ever get to a child of our own. Still, a man could dream his dreams.  
I pressed a kiss to my man’s cheek and in response he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, until my head was rested on his broad and manly s. and my free arm was draped across his tum. Clearly not wanting to be left out of the hugs and cuddles, Eliza wiggled her way out of my hold and wobbled her way across both our bodies until she was curled up in a ball on Jeeves’ chest, right over his heart. I couldn’t blame her as it was my preferred resting spot too. Jeeves curled his large hand around her protectively so she would not slip as he breathed and the three of us drifted off to sleep together as one.  
THE END.


End file.
